Chocolate and Caramel
by 4DaLuvOfFutanari
Summary: While making love to her beautiful girlfriend, Naoto remembers when her girl became hers.. FutaNaotoRise


**Chocolate and Caramel**

"What's wrong baby bear?" Sweet perfume filled my nose and her arms wrapped around my neck from behind, a smile on her plump, pouty lips. I was taller than she was now, I remembered when this wasn't so. It's been so long since then; I don't miss those days at all. It had been fun for a while, using my Persona, saving the world, all that fun stuff. Then I grew up, and fighting Shadows became my last priority, I had to face things like reality, not to mention how we all split apart after we defeated Ameno-Sagiri, or as Yosuke called it "The Giant Eyeball of Doom." It wasn't even fun anymore.

I yawned slightly, "I'm just tired… it was a long day at work today."

"Ohhh, "She pouted and slipped away, I watched in my full body mirror as she pulled the top of her dark silk robe open a little. The top of her breasts greeted me and I swallowed hard, "So you don't wanna…you know, play?" She kneeled on our bed, and ran her tongue over her lips longingly. She looked so hot; I chuckled and walked towards her, undoing the buttons of my cream-colored suit jacket. I jerked my tie off and tossed it aside, she giggled.

'I never said that."

"Do you want Rise or Risette tonight," She teased, running her tongue along my cheek as I climbed onto the bed. I smirked.

"Risette when I'm inside you, Rise when you suck my cock," I murmured huskily, her cheeks reddened, her eyes glittered with dark desire. Even now, I couldn't believe how gorgeous she was; I buried my fingers in her soft hair, the color of dark caramel, while her eyes were chocolate. Chocolate and caramel, so delicious when mixed together, and Rise Kujikawa certainly was tasty.

"How 'bout when you're burying your face in my pussy, what should I be then?"

"Mmm, that's hard. Why don't you decide?" I pressed my lips to her neck, loving the sweet smell of her perfume. She knew it was my favorite, and she pulled me closer as my cologne lingered with her perfume. We rarely got to share nights such as this, due to the media, and other things like that I suckled on her neck teasingly she didn't seem to care all that much that her career was on the line. These nights, these were all worth it, even if her popularity as pop star Risette was at risk.

"Rise, I'll be Rise," She decided softly, I didn't say anything, just chewed and pulled at her milky white skin, she dug her fingers into my midnight blue hair and arched against me. "W…what about when you finger me?"

"Definitely Risette," I mumbled, kissing her neck once again. The area between my legs was hot with need. It was almost painful how badly I needed her; I continued to taste her neck. I loved necks, I didn't know why. Perhaps it was just Rise's, only her smooth flawless skin drove me wild with lust. She seemed distant for a second and I looked up in confusion.

"You okay? Did I do something wrong?"

She blinked, her eyed focused again as she gazed into my face, "Oh, no, I was just thinking about something." I raised a brow, pulling away from her neck and closing in on her mouth. She was quick to respond, her gloss covered lips moving against mine. Chocolate, she was wearing my favorite lip-gloss as well. Even though we had done this so many times, I was still shocked that her lips were so soft. She mewled softly, her leg slid between mine. I groaned into her mouth, and then parted her lips with my tongue. She nibbled on it slightly, before allowing her tongue to run along mine.

Every part of her mouth was familiar to me, her tongue, her snow-white teeth, the insides of her cheeks. It was all mine, and I had laid claim to it, explored it so many times before. When had this secret affair begun? When did Rise Kujikawa become mine? I remembered the night as if it was only yesterday. It was in a nightclub, I had gone to investigate because rumors were they were letting in underage teenagers, and even giving them alcohol.

* * *

"Rise? What are you doing here?"

"I'm dancing obviously- wait a second, Naoto! Is that you?" She went wide-eyed, "I barely recognized you, you look so…..hot."

"Are you trying to say I wasn't hot before, personally I thought I was a stud," She giggled, eyes sparkling.

"So are you gonna buy me a drink so we can catch up, or am I gonna have to convince you to get me one," She whispered, leaning close, I licked my lips. It had been, what, six years since I saw her last? At least face to face, she was growing increasingly more popular as time went by so I saw her in commercials and ads. She wasn't just a fad, she had talent and people recognized that. Also, she was really cute.

"Mmm, I guess that depends on how you convince me," I had changed over the years as well; she had grown more beautiful, more flirtatious. I had matured greatly, I was also unashamed of my unique anatomy…in fact, I was proud of it. I had a penis…so what? It wasn't as if I liked men, women had always been more appealing. I liked curves and I liked softness, I realized immediately that Rise had both of those things.

"I'd scold you about how rude it is to hit on a woman and not fill her up with alcohol as well."

"Where are my manners?" I chuckled, taking her arm and guiding her off the dance floor.

"You're the Detective Prince here, you find them," She replied playfully," Since when are you so brave, you certainly wouldn't of done this in High School?"

"I lost my virginity, that kind of experience does things to someone."

"Whoever to?"

"…Oh, umm, Yukiko actually."

* * *

I parted her robe fully; her pale breasts were fully on display now. Her nipples stood erect, ready to be touched. I licked my lips, "You're so excited Rise, I want you to be Rise when I play with your tits okay?" She nodded jerkily, cheeks bright red. I gripped her breasts in my palms, my thumbs teasing the little buds in the middle. She moaned hoarsely, pressing hard against me. My breath left me as she shifted her upper thigh again, teasing it along the bulge in my dress pants.

"You're hornier then me," She cooed, her breath hitched as I brought my mouth to her chest, and my hands to her thin waist. She trembled as I parted my lips, letting my tongue slide out to roam the swell of her breasts. She gripped my hair tighter, I traced her stomach with my hands, then slid them to her thighs, which parted willingly.

* * *

"Yukiko? Really, humph, I thought she was with Chie," Rise almost seemed annoyed.

"She was, she still is actually. One might say we had a three-way relationship," I grinned playfully, she ordered a martini, shaking her head. "Hey, you asked, plus they didn't mind sharing with me. Chie was my second, my college professor was my third, my roommate was my fourth, Mitsuru Kirijo was my fifth," Rise's eyed widened, "I know right. I was doing a case for her family and I guess we clicked, that didn't last for long though. Controlling bitch," I muttered.

"So you've had a threesome before," Rise definitely was annoyed now, but I was just being honest!

"I've had a groupie too!" I said cheekily, she crossed her arms, scowling fiercely.

"Then you're **not **getting in my pants, I'm not into weird stuff like that" She flipped her hair, I smirked and rested my hand on her hip.

"Trust me, I am, and when I do you'll be in for a…big surprise." I chuckled deeply, "By the way that was a pun."

"You sure are cocky you bastard, trust **me**, unless you rape me, you're not going anywhere near my lady goods."

* * *

Rise gasped, throwing her head back. "I…I'm cumming!" She hit her peak with a scream, her thighs painted with her juices. I laughed deeply, about to climax as well, not that I'd tell her, especially now that her leg was off my erection. It'd be like begging. Naoto Shirogane didn't beg for anything.

"Mmmm, just from me licking your breasts? What made you so excited?"

"Two weeks without you're dick in me, that's what," She growled, flipping us over. "And I'm already ready for another round." She ripped my pants open, forcing them down my thighs. She smiled at the sight of my boxer-covered hard on, licking her lips again. My hips jerked upward as she rubbed my member through the cloth, creating a delicious friction. I resisted the urge to blow; it was too soon, she'd get mad at me for wasting. I couldn't waste my seed, in her pussy, or in her mouth. That was the rule. Rise's long slender fingers tightened around my cock, gripping at the perfect strength as she slowly slid her hand up and down my shaft. I was enraptured, one of her hands rested on my shoulder, holding herself up since she was crouched over me.

* * *

"Naoto! Harder, please," Rise shouted, grinding hard against my crotch. We were in one of the private rooms of the club, and I was reminded of our time at Club Escapade, she had used her status then. I just told them I wouldn't tell about the underage drinking, I would of course but that really wasn't the point. She was dripping through her panties and onto the front of my dress pants; she had been in awe at the size of my manhood. She knew I had one of course, (Just switch how she wants to be a guy to she wants to be a normal boy or girl, not a shemale.) just not one so developed.

I fulfilled her request, hands on her hips to push her down more firmly on my dick, she moaned again.

Rise slid her tongue along the tip of my cock, running it along the length expertly. Her tongue felt wonderful, doing all kinds of wonders. Dammit, I couldn't cum yet! I was teetering on the edge, I had gotten many blowjobs before, but never ones like Rise's. She knew me, well, she knew my dick, that's for sure. All the right spots, the way to look at me with those pretty eyes that did crazy things to my mind.

* * *

"M…mind if I take my pants off?" I groaned, she shook her head immediately. I hurried to do so, I wanted inside. While I did that, she pushed her panties to the side. I was greeted with the sight of a smooth, wet pussy ready for fucking. There were no tan marks either, indicating she bathed in the nude. That would make for a delicious sight…

She slowly took it all in her mouth, massaging the case with her fingertips. Her gaze was locked on my dark blue eyes as she bobbed her head up and down my cock, saliva dripping all down it. She made such an arousing sight, even now, after she'd done it so many times. At twenty-six years of age, she was still a complete and utter babe, unaffected by time. I groaned, shocked I had held on this long. However I was close, she pulled away all the way to the tip, then engulfed my entire member once again. I clutched her hair, forcing myself deeper.

I threw my head back, "I…I'm close," I growled, she bounced on my lap faster. Our skin smacked together deliciously, her juices slathered along my length. I couldn't get over how good this felt, she was tight, extremely tight. As in, "I just lost my virginity a day ago," tight. No, she wasn't a virgin. I didn't know why that upset me so much. I hated the idea of her being with someone else…maybe that's why she was so upset by the fact that I slept with all those women.

"M…me too!"I gripped her shoulders tightly, she panted, face buried in the crook of my neck. I inhaled, the smell of her caramel perfume threatened to overwhelm me, she kissed me hard and I tasted chocolate lip-gloss. That blew me over, caramel and chocolate, my two favorite things. "I…inside! Cum inside!"Rise gasped, feeling me throb hotly inside of her.

"I'm cumming Rise!"

* * *

"I'm cumming Rise!"

She pushed her mouth farther along my member as I came, taking all my load in her mouth. She easily swallowed it all, and left none to waste. Not even a little drop slipped from the corners of her mouth because when they did she just licked them back up. She had always like the taste of my seed, she even threw temper tantrums when I masturbated, making me wait the time we had to be separated. This was hell because it was sometimes weeks on end. Frustrating nonetheless, especially when she called me, and teased me…tortured me. About how excited she was to wrap her lips around my dick, how she was gonna ride me for hours on end. How she touched herself all the time, and how she knew I'd love to as well.

But I can't, how unfair was that bullshit? However, I waited, because if I did, she'd know somehow. The few times I did, she knew, so I didn't try again. In the end it was all worth it, cause when I did wait I was rewarded with the right to fill her up with my cum, wherever I wanted, and how many times I wanted.

* * *

"NAOTO/RISE!" We cried in unison. My breath was hoarse as I slumped against hers, she traced the line of my jaw with a single pink, manicured finger. Her breath came in short, ragged gasps, and for a while, we just sat there, me still inside her. She kissed me softly, and I tasted chocolate once again.

"We're dating now…right?"

"Yeah," I mumbled against her mouth, she smiled, snuggling into me closer.

"You know how long I've wanted to do that?"

"Nope, do you know how long **I've **wanted to do that?" I retorted. Her face lit up, seeming happy at my words. Then she rolled her eyes.

"You were cut back then with your short hair, and hat, but you couldn't. Take. A. Fucking. Hint!" In between each word, she slid up my cock, then down it again, evoking a fresh groan with each bounce. I was fully erect in less than a second, and she pulled her blouse over her head.

"You …n…never dropped …ANY hints back then." I argued, she engulfed my face in her heavy breasts, I was consumed by the smell of her perfume.

* * *

I panted hard as I pulled out of her mouth, Rise smiled brightly. Her eyes glittered as she stroked me back to life. "Now that I've got a standing ovation, it's time for another act!" She exclaimed, using her Risette voice. I loved it when she did that voice, her eyes glowed with pleasure, she liked doing it to. "Risette" was more vocal, more naughty, she screamed and screamed and screamed, I loved it. I I tried to catch my breath but lost it again when she gave my member a feather light squeeze. "This one's gonna be magic," I watched as she cupped a breast in each hand.

Her flesh felt like fucking heaven as she wrapped her chest around my dick, it was so warm and soft I felt like I was gonna lose it immediately after entering the hot cacoon.

* * *

"I…dropped…so…many, inviting you…to my house to….sleep…over! Flirting…with guys to piss…you off and make…you jealous, asking…your opinion on them…ah god, yes! I was so desperate to fuck you, that I was horny enough….to make YES, Ai…my substitute. Yuu in…traduced me to her..D…deeper! We were both…in a similar…situation. I liked…someone who didn't seem to…like me back! She…she…she did too. I seduced her and had her legs spread in less than a second at our…..**sleepover**!

"Is…that…so? I…I don't want to hear about it anymore."

"Fucking hell, I'm close again."

"Not yet," She whispered lustfully, letting her tongue flick out to tease the tip as it emerged from the swell of her breasts, "Look, now you see it," She swallowed my member again, "Now you don't." She did that multiple times, each one bringing me closer to orgasm. I fucking loved her breasts!

"I can't hold…back, I need…to cum!"

"Okay baby bear, I'm ready, fill me up again," Those words did it for me and I came with a gasp as the sensation of her breasts and mouth overwhelmed me. She accepted this release like she did the last, taking every last drop, and swallowing it.

* * *

"Oh, baby bear…?" I basked in the afterglow of our sex, our bodies were slick with sweat, which indicated some wonderful shower sex later on.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!"

"That's not a problem…is it? I was thinking that maybe I should retire, so we could raise the child together…?"

"You're….you're pregnant…with my child?"

"Yeah," She blushed heavily, eyes wide with fright. She honestly thought I was going to leave her, that was ridiculous. This was awesome news!"

"That's wonderful," I ran my hand over her belly, smiling, "I'm gonna be a daddy, aren't I?"

"Y…yeah."

"And we're going to get married right?"

"Y…yes!

"Then this is great," I whispered, I kissed her stomach repeatedly, "I'm gonna be a daddy, I'm gonna be a daddy!" I reached for my cell phone, quickly dialing a number. "Yosuke!"

"Naoto!"

"I'M GONNA BE A DADDY/MOMMY," We said in unison. I blinked.

"Wait, you're going to be…a mom?"

"Yeah, Yuu and I are adopting! We're gonna be one of those awesome gay couples!"

"Me too, I'm getting married, and Rise is pregnant with my child! Congrats on the kid!"

"You too, this is exciting because I'm getting married too!"

"Before you mention it, no, we're not having a double marriage," He burst into laughter.

"Did you tell Yukiko yet?"

"Nope, Chie neither," I replied.

"I heard they're adopting too, and they're getting married as well. SOOOO, how 'bout a triple marr-"

"Absolutely not," I hung up and turned to Rise. She smiled at me, pulling me into a hug. "I take it you heard all that?'

"How could I not?"

"It's pretty exciting, huh?'

"Yeah, now," She pushed me back and straddled my lap. "Let's fuck like rabbits before I lose the ability to."

"YES M'AAM!"


End file.
